ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
J.W. McCammon
"The Mercenary" J.W. McCammon born (July 29, 1982), is an American professional wrestler currently wrestling for the WrestleView Wrestling Federation. Best known for his hard hitting, smash-mouth style, J.W. McCammon is a former WVWF World Heavyweight Champion. 'Career' 'Early Career' JW McCammon’s love of pro wrestling is a deep passion. He watched it on TV as a little child, idolizing Hulk Hogan, The Hart Foundation, The British Bulldogs and The Ultimate Warrior. He has an immense collection of classic and contemporary wrestling tapes and DVDs. When McCammon got older, he and his friends attended many a house show. McCammon even joined his high school’s wrestling team. During McCammon’s time as an amateur, though lacking in strength, his technique was un-paralleled. He only wrestled for two years being that the program started when he was a junior. McCammon got a taste of fame at the 1999 South Carolina State Free Style Tournament, taking 2nd Place. Even with his name in the history books, second place didn’t set well at all. After High School, McCammon saved all the money he could and went to Canada and trained in the famed Hart Dungeon. He got stretched hard, but JW McCammon didn’t give up and started training harder and he spent hours upon hours watching and studying his collection of tapes getting everything that he could from them. McCammon became a wrestling encyclopedia and historian! This went on for almost two years, but he made invaluable connections and this is where he got is hard hitting style and his famed submission move called The Lock-On. Being only about 19, McCammon then competed in Calgary for a little while before heading to Japan to gain even more experience. Adopting the McCammon Driver as a finisher and once he earned the Japanese’ respect he started competing in more and more high profile matches, eventually giving him some nicknames, like the Feature Effect! After a couple of runs in Japan, McCammon came back to the states. He wrestled some independent circuits, working mostly as a fan favorite. Then the big time came. 'National Wrestling Association' 'The First Run' While working in the independents after coming back from his Japanese tour, McCammon was scouted by the NWA. After a couple of tryout matches and seeing how good McCammon was the NWA decided to give him a full time contract in September 2004. McCammon made his NWA in ring debut, by defeating Christian York in an impromptu match at one of the NWA’s PPVs. From there, it looked like the “rookie sensation” was destined for great things in the NWA. Alas, that didn't happen. McCammon was given a lot of false promises and after a Halloween Massacre loss against “Dr. Death” Dan Doom. McCammon’s efforts would be sporadic at best. Due to improper booking, McCammon would lose and lose horribly. A loss to, then NWA TV Champion, “The Flame” Matt Keith, being eliminated at the Thanksgiving Classic and a loss in a number one contender gauntlet match, McCammon got frustrated with his place in the company. After losing to the Great Hasimoto at the December 20, 2004 Monday Night Mayhem show, McCammon realized he was getting a raw deal. Then he was unceremoniously fired from the company the following week. 'The Second Run' In March 2005, McCammon, with a different attitude and now some experience on him, returned to the NWA. On the March 7th edition of Monday Night Mayhem McCammon came out of the crowd, in a hooded sweatshirt, to help his friend, Gabriel Gates. Gates had come back to the company earlier in the month. McCammon blasted Dennis Mann with a couple of chairshots before taking off the hood and revealing himself to the crowd. Gates and McCammon then proceeded to take apart Mann, until Steve Starr came to the rescue. Starr and Mann then challenged Gates and McCammon for a match on the following Monday. On the next Mayhem, McCammon and Gates, with the help of Marvin Jackson, went up against Steven Starr and Dennis Mann. Christian York came out and proceeded to distract Starr. Mann however, turned on Starr and joined McCammon, Jackson, Gates, and York in beating Starr to a pulp. All five men stood tall over the fallen body of Steve Starr. Then on March 21, 2005, McCammon and Gates got their shot at the NWA World Tag Team Championships against Dorian Ambrose and Evan Hart. After a grueling match and a Spike Piledrever, McCammon and Gabriel Gates became the new NWA World Tag Team Champions! This reign however would be short lived. Just five days later, at WrestleFest IV on March 26, 2005, as made by Steve Starr, McCammon and Gates were soundly defeated by Bullet and Magnum for the NWA World Tag Team belts. However, it wasn’t long before McCammon and Gates won the titles back. Because McCammon defeated Bullet on April 5, 2006, he earned the rematch that they needed. And on the following Mayhem, McCammon and Gates made good on the rematch as they defeated Bullet and Magnum in no time flat to regain the NWA World Tag Team Championships! J.W. McCammon and "The Archangel" Gabriel Gates were still the tag champs when the company later folded due to a failed roster split. 'Lock Wrestling Federation' 'The Beginning' Getting frustrated with the NWA and wondering what he was really worth, JW McCammon went to the LWF, Lock Wrestling Federation. McCammon was given a title shot right off the bat against the reigning Imperial Champion, Red Fusion on the September 2, 2004 episode of LockDown! McCammon lost the match, though impressing the crowd as well with his technical ability. He took the loss in stride and came back the next week on LockDown! and got his first LWF win against Big Dick Togo. After the match The Regime came and tried to get rid of McCammon but, McCammon stood up to the Regime and thanks to Arelas earned a shot at the LWF Havok Championship against CoolJ at LWF Vengeance on September 12, 2004! Though he lost the match, McCammon wanted to prove himself to the company and gained a rematch the next night on his Warzone debut. During that match Nomad came out of the crowd and attack McCammon, locking him in the Leash as a drunken CoolJ headed backstage. The referee ended up throwing the match out and McCammon was once again left with a bad taste in his mouth. The next LockDown! McCammon helped one of his new acquaintances, Red Fusion, defeat Lone Wolf and Triple M. This would be one of the many times that Lone Wolf and McCammon would meet up in the LWF as well as other places. This would also not be the last time Red Fusion and McCammon would be in a ring together. 'The NEW Technicians' Being the antagonist that he is, McCammon challenged, Nomad, the former LWF Technical Title holder, to a Submission Match on September 20, 2004, to exact some revenge from the previous attack. McCammon won the hard fought battle, making Nomad submit to the Lakewood Lock (later to be known as the Lock-On). Showing the compassion that he has, McCammon forgave Nomad and made him his tag team partner. Known as the NEW Technicians, they upset the Regime (CoolJ and Lock) for the LWF Tag Team Championships, just a couple of days after the Submission Match, on September 23, 2004! The NEW Technicians defeated all who was put in front of them. They defeated the DWO (Dirtay Hollywood and John Hard) at LWF Day Of Reckoning on October 10, 2004. They also defeatd the LWF Champion, Ruff Rabbi, by DQ, in a Handicap Match on November 8, 2004. Then they competed in an Outlast match at LWF Outlast 2004, with McCammon almost upsetting LWF Veteran, Fear! Then they defeated The Regime (Dr. K and CoolJ) to retain their titles once again. 'The Imperial Technicians and Ruff Rabbi' In late November 2004, the NEW Technicians surprised the whole LWF when the decided to align themselves with the current LWF Champion, The Ruff Rabbi. They then became the Imperial Technicians, since they joined the Imperial Nation. McCammon and Nomad then did the Rabbi’s dirty work. Having won the LWF Tag Team Championships, McCammon decided that the Imperial Championship should be with the Imperialists. He challenged, then champion, Triple M to a title and got his wish on December 06, 2004. Triple M defeated McCammon via pinfall though, but had to choose which title he wanted to go after, either the LWF Championship or the LWF Imperial Championship, he choose the LWF Championship. So at LWF Betrayal on December 12, 2004, McCammon and Nomad were in a battle royal to claim the vacant LWF Imperial Championship. McCammon became the new LWF Imperial Champion by eliminating Fear and winning the battle royal! In what you could call a twist of fate, right after his Imperial Championship win, McCammon had to defend the LWF Tag Team Championships against Violent Intentions. Being winded by the battle royal however, caused the Imperial Technicians to finally lose the tag team titles that they had kept for the past three months! 'The Cross-Hemisphere Championship' After an unsuccessful attempt to regain the LWF Tag Team Championships from Violent Intentions, McCammon and Nomad began to tag less and since McCammon was the Imperial Champion, he had to defend his title alone, although Nomad would accompany him to the ring for his matches and would sometimes get involved. Then in January 2005, upper management in the LWF decided to unify the Cross-Hemisphere Championship with the Imperial Championship, because of less talent being in the LWF. So on January 13, 2005, McCammon and then CH champion, Red Fusion, crossed paths again to decide the undisputed Cross-Hemisphere Champion. McCammon and Fusion fought hard and long, with McCammon upsetting Red Fusion to become the LWF Cross-Hemisphere Champion! After that, McCammon was a marked man, since he was the man to beat, only under the LWF Champion. Lone Wolf took a shot at McCammon’s title at the LWF Massive Melee and still McCammon came out on top. After the Melee, the LWF started to slow down and with that a returning Emperor came back to challenge McCammon for his LWF Cross-Hemisphere Championship. Emperor and Phoenix defeated the McCammon and Psiko before the upcoming PPV Maximum Carnage. Then McCammon and Emperor met on February 12, 2005 at Maximum Carnage, with Emperor defeating McCammon to become the LWF Cross-Hemisphere Champion. In his last match before the LWF closed, McCammon was defeated by his rival Lone Wolf on March 10, 2005 at the last LockDown! 'Xtreme Championship Wrestling' 'The Beginning and Red Fusion' While competing in the LWF, McCammon joined XCW, Xtreme Championship Wrestling, after hearing word of it from a close friend, Red Fusion, who was also a competitor in the LWF. 'Double Champion' McCammon came to XCW with the intentions of making a huge impact in the new company. He did just that by joining the infamous Murder and in his very first match, he defeated, XCW Veteran, Creeping Death to win the XCW Submission Championship. McCammon further solidified his claim to greatness by becoming the first Double Singles Champion in XCW, winning the XCW Hardcore Championship at XCW Repentance just a couple of days after winning the XCW Submission Championship! McCammon then started defending both the titles in "Hardcore Submission Matches," defeating Christopher Espers in the first Hardcore Submission match. McCammon then lost both titles to Hardkore X, but then won back the XCW Submission Championship ten days later. 'Lone Wolf and The Submission Championship' McCammon went on defeat his archrival, Lone Wolf, in an Ultimate Submission match at XCW Roulette. He also won the XCW Survivor match to become one of the six competitors in the Table Elimination Chamber Match for the XCW Championship at XCW Apocalypse! McCammon didn’t win that match, but that didn’t stop him. 'The Global Championship' He defeated six other competitors in a 6-Pack Elimination match to claim the vacant XCW Global Championship. 'James Williams and The Mercenaries' McCammon went on with his partner, James Williams, to win the XCW Tag Team Championships at XCW Rumble. After losing the tag titles and the Global championship, McCammon then became plagued by some family problems and was forced to go on hiatus for an indefinate period of time. 'The Southern Wrestling Federation' 'The Beginning' 'The McCammon Foundation' 'The End' 'The WrestleView Wrestling Federation' 'The Beginning' 'The Number One Contendership' 'The WVWF Championship' 'Introducing The Hembree Boyz' 'Wrestling Facts' 'Finishing and Signature Moves' 'Finishers' :* The McCammon Driver - Sit-out Over the Shoulder variation of the Emerald Fusion :* The Lock-On - Texas Cloverleaf w/ Leg Half Nelson :* The American High - Fisherman's Suplex into Michinoku Driver 'Signature Moves' :* No Feeling Left (Flipping T-Bone Suplex Pin) :* Crunch Time (Spinning Capture Suplex) :* The Trepidation (DDT Drop into Stomach Choke Hold) :* The JW Sleeper (Armbar Dragon Sleeper Hold) :* Bite The Bullet (Rings Of Saturn w/ Crossface) :* Ringpost Figure Four Leglock :* Multiple German Suplexes 'General Moves' :* Single Leg Takedown :* Ankle Pick Takedown :* Fireman's Carry :* Falling Front Powerslam :* Scoop Slam :* Inverted Atomic Drop :* Snap German Suplex :* Second Rope Flying Clothesline :* Shooting Star Press :* Snap Powerbomb :* Stalling Piledriver :* Reverse Figure Four Leglock :* Side Suplex (Back Grapple) :* Second Rope Diving Forearm Smash :* Shooting Star Press :* Standing Moonsault :* Double Knee Drop :* Side Belly To Belly Suplex :* Top Rope Superplex 'Nicknames' :* The Feature Effect :* The Submission Machine :* The Mercenary :* The Evolution Of Efficiency 'Managers and Valets' :* Erin Andrews (XCW) :* DL Fitch (Early XCW) 'Signature Taunts' 'Entrance and Theme Music' 'Championships and Accomplishments' *'Xtreme Championship Wrestling' :* 1-time XCW Global Champion :* 1-time XCW Tag Team Champion (w/ "The Contract Killer" James Williams as The Mercenaries) :* 2-time XCW Submission Champion :* 1-time XCW Hardcore Champion :* Held both the Submission and Hardcore titles at the same time. :* 2004 XCW Survivor Match Winner *'Lock Wrestling Federation' :* 1-time LWF Cross-Hemisphere Champion :* 1-time LWF Tag Team Champion (w/ Nomad as The New Technicians and The Imperial Technicians) :* 1-time LWF Imperial Champion (unified with the LWF Cross-Hemisphere Championship) *'National Wrestling Association' :* 2-time NWA World Tag Team Champion (w/ "The Archangle" Gabriel Gates) * WrestleView Wrestling Federation :* 1-time World Heavyweight Champion 'Championship Succession' J.W. McCammon Category:1982 births Category:American characters